This invention relates generally to canopies and relates, more particularly, to means by which a canopy is supported over an underlying area.
Heretofore, canopies intended to overhang a desired area, which area may include a bed, were either supported by means of corner posts, e.g. four in number, or were suspended over an area from a wall or ceiling. Such canopy-supporting means presented drawbacks, especially when used in connection with beds. For example, when making a bed about which were positioned four canopy-supporting posts, an individual was likely to stub his foot or toe upon one of the support posts. Moreover, when relocating a wall-suspended or ceiling-suspended bed canopy from one location to another commonly required the removal and re-installation of supporting hardware and the filling, sanding and/or repainting of holes from which the supporting hardware is removed.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved means for supporting a canopy above an underlying area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such means which circumvents drawbacks associated with canopy-supporting means of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such means which, when used with a bed canopy, provides a unique and conversational accessory for the bedroom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such means which, when used with a bed canopy, enhances the beauty of the bed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such means which, when used with a bed canopy, enables the bed to be made easily, conveniently and with reduced obstruction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such means which, when used with a bed canopy, enables an individual to enter or get out of the bed at any of a number of angles and without obstruction.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a canopy frame for identifying, when finished with the appropriate material, the cultural background or national origin of the user.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a furnishing which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.